Her Name is Hermione
by ILoveBeatleGeorge
Summary: Follows Hermione and Ron's relationship through Ron's letters to family and friends. Entry for the second level of the Diversity Competition.


_**AN: Written for the second part of the Diversity Competition. I had to write a trio era romance and I was stuck because I really don't write trio era. In the end I decided to write about Hermione and Ron because I've always loved them as a couple. This will follow their relationship through letters that Ron writes to assorted family and friends. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**_

Her Name is Hermione

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Ginny,_

_I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so afraid that I wouldn't be, but I was put here right away. I met Harry Potter on the train and he's also in Gryffindor. The other boys are Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas; they're also nice but Harry's the best. We met this girl on the train, her name's Hermione; she's weird and bossy. She was also sorted into Gryffindor but it seems like, with all the reading she apparently does, she really should be in Ravenclaw. I have to go now but I promise to write again soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Ron_

_PS Ginny, Fred and George said that they're working on getting you that toilet seat._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum, Dad, and Ginny,<em>

_She's actually quite nice. Hermione, that is. She's still bossy but in a sweet way. She's started to sit with Harry and me; and I don't mind. It's weird to be friends with a girl that's not my sister but I'm getting used to it. I have a lot of homework but I'll write as soon as I have time._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad,<em>

_I'm writing only to you for the fear that mum will send me another Howler. Hermione's very mad at Harry and me; for missing the train and all, but she's recovering. Harry's been hearing strange voices in the school and I think he may be going crazy. Hermione's researching what could possibly be making the noises that only Harry could hear but she's found nothing yet. Our new defence teacher a wacko; he's overly flamboyant and pretty and doesn't seem to have a bit of smarts to him. He's assigned us stupid essays to do about him! I have to get a start on them._

_Love, _

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_I'm not sure if Ginny, Fred, George, or Percy has told you but the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Truthfully it's been open for a while now but I didn't feel it important enough to inform you of; until now. Hermione's been attacked by the creature. Madam Pomfrey said that she'll be fine as soon as they can get the antidote from the fully grown Mandrakes. I'm worried so Harry promised that we'd visit her every day. He's a really great friend._

_Love,_

_Ron _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_I feel like everything has happened in one day! I suppose it kind of has. Yesterday Harry, Hermione and I went to comfort Hagrid on Buckbeak's execution ad as we were walking back to the castle a huge dog mauled me. He dragged me, by my leg, into the Whomping Willow and down into a tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione and Harry followed me down. Once we were in the shack the dog transformed into a man! Hermione and Harry reached us minutes later and I tried to warn Harry of the danger that awaited him but I was too late. The man and Harry scuffled on the floor while Hermione ran to comfort me. As Harry and the man were fighting Professor Lupin burst into the room and both Harry and his opponent got up. Professor Lupin hugged the man, Sirius Black. It turns out that Sirius wasn't the one who turned Harry's mum and dad in after all; it was really Peter Pettigrew who was a rat animagus. He was my rat; Scabbers! It was the full moon that night, and we also found out the Professor Lupin is a werewolf. Unfortunately he felt the need to resign after Snape let it slip that he was one. Sirius is on the run now with Buckbeak but I'm not sure how they escaped but I know Hermione and Harry had something to do with it._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad,<em>

_Harry was picked in the Triwizard Tournament! He lied to me, after, and told me that he hadn't put his name in. I can't believe him; now that's he's been picked I thought the least he could do was tell me how he eve entered his bloody name. The worst part is, though, that Hermione's siding with him and now she won't speak to me either. You'd think she'd side with me because I'm not the liar but she went with him, as usual. So I've been hanging out with Seamus, Dean, and Neville more._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum,<em>

_First of all; I felt like Great Aunt Tessie in those "dress robes" you sent me; they were hideous and smelt horrible. Hermione went to the ball with the horrid seeker for Bulgaria; Krum. I know that I told you I admired him when we went to the game but I've changed my mind. He's a stupid git who couldn't tell his right hand from his left. I don't know why I'm reacting like I am but I suppose it's because Hermione's like my sister or something._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Professor Lupin,<em>

_Umbridge is absolutely bonkers; we're really missing you this year. On that note Hermione decided that we really needed to know how to defend ourselves so she suggested that we starte a "study group" of sorts. We've decided to call it Dumbledore's Army and make Harry the leader. She really is a genius, Hermione that is. Snape had started to try to help Harry with blocking his mind but I'm not sure how well that's actually going. Again we all wish you were our Defence teacher again but we're working it out._

_-Ron_

_PS Originally Hermione wanted you to teach us but we thought that Order business might get in the way. Thought that might make you feel good and you might want to know._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_Harry has been having private meetings with Dumbledore but he won't tell me what they're really about. He comes back late a lot but I'm not really worried. I am worried about Gunny though, she has a boyfriend! I really think that you two should talk to her about because I really don't think she's old enough to be dating. Speaking about dating; I've begun to date this girl, Lavender, and she's really nice but I feel like something's wrong. Hermione freaked out on me earlier this week but I'm not sure what she's so hung up about but I'm sure she'll get over it._

_Give my love to Fred and George,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum,<em>

_I'm sorry I haven't written in forever but I was poisoned on my birthday, as I'm sure they've told you. Harry saved my life with the bezoar and I'm forever in debt to him now. Lavender and I broke up only a little while after I awoke. Hermione sat by my bedside almost the whole time that I was "asleep" and I guess that had something to do with Lavender's reaction but I'm not sure. I'm thankful it's over though because she was rather clingy and I feel closer to Hermione now that Lavender's left._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Hermione,<em>

_I know you'll probably never read this, especially considering that we're likely to never see each other again, but I felt what I'm about to write necessary to tell you. I Love You. I've loved you since we were little first years and I saw you and your bushy hair in our compartment asking about a boy's toad. I love your intelligence, your literacy, your bossiness, your loyalty, and everything else about you. I know that you'll probably never forgive me now that I've left but I hope you will. I also hope that one day, soon, I'll be able to tell you all these things in person but in case I can't I put them all here. I'm sorry that I left you and Harry but I was scared; for myself, my family, and you. If I could do it all again I promise you that I would not do things the way I had done them. I hope to see you again soon, my love._

_All of My Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry and Ginny,<em>

_We've announced this to everyone else in person but you Newlyweds weren't around so you'll have to settle for a letter. I've finally asked Hermione to marry me. She's said yes! We're planning the wedding for June or July of next year so clear your calendars. I'll let you two enjoy your honeymoon but we felt that we needed to tell you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Ron _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlie,<em>

_This family just can't be in one place when things happen, can they! My dear brother I am now a father. It's a beautiful baby girl whom Hermione and I have named Rose. She already has the Weasley red hair! Hermione's holding her as I write this. She's quiet and she hasn't cried much since she's come out. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her but here I am! Hermione wants me to take her now so I've got to go._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear George and Angelina,<em>

_You bastard, stealing the name I wanted! Seriously, though, George I hope you can tell that sarcasm was dripping from my quill. Hermione had the baby today. It's a lovely boy who we've decided to name Hugo. Rose is whining in the next room so I hope all is well with you but I must go._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry and Ginny,<em>

_Hermione's been diagnosed with a muggle disease, cancer they call it. It's in her brain, her beautiful brain, they said something about it being stage four. The only thing I comprehended was that she doesn't have long. I've asked Pomfrey about it but she said even wizards can't cure cancer. I hope you can come to see her as I've got to tend to her now. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Dear All Weasleys, Potters, and Friends,<em>

_Our mother passed away this morning due to the brain cancer that had moved to her bones. Our father has been unable to compose himself since but would like all to know that he appreciates your prayers and that the plans for the funeral will be announced soon. Our mother was a beautiful woman and we'd like you all to remember her as such. No matter how much our parents fought they really were in love and we know that dad will take a long time to recover but he will make it. Thank you all again for your support._

_Love, _

_Rose and Hugo _

**The End**


End file.
